Secrets Are Best Left Alone
by it's luna darling
Summary: Whispered promises, that both of them would try their hardest to forget saying, and hearing. Because how was she to love him forever, when she would be going to hell? And how was he to marry her and live together, when he was a hunter? Besides, secrets is what they did best, wasn't it? /Their broken little family was staying together. Sam wasn't sure he liked sad endings.


_**I own nothing; but the plot.**_**_  
_**

The idea of committing did not scare them.

The idea that scared them was Dean finding out.

So they kept it a secret. A secret that they kept stashed in a tiny closet.

And when they were around each other, they made it quick.

Loud moans and whispered promises, that both of them would try their hardest to forget saying, and hearing.

Because how was she to love him forever, when she would be going to hell?

And how was he to marry her and live together, when he was a hunter?

But Bela let him hold her tonight, because, though she would never admit, she loved the feeling of his arms around her.

Besides, secrets is what they do best.

"Please." She whispered. Sam wasn't sure if it was a command or a plea. He did his best, either way.

He grunted. Bela arched her back, desperate to make this better for him.

"I love you." It was a small mutter. Sam felt her clench up, and he regretted saying anything at all.

Sam watched her go, Bela wouldn't have. But she was afraid to stay longer. Who knows what she might say.

Dean came back. A six pack and pie. "I think Bela might be planning to kill us." He said. Sam looked up. "What?" It was a desperate question. Dean simply nodded, and Sam looked at his hands, unsure of what to do.

And Dean, Dean kept secrets, too. Secrets he hoped Sam didn't know he had. Because Dean would do anything to keep their broken little family together. So he said nothing as he saw a little light dim in Sam's eyes. He said nothing about the scenes he had saw a thousand times. Bela and Sam kissing. Bela and Sam talking. Bela and Sam screwing. Because what was the point of brewing up a fight, if it was only going to tear their family apart again?

Bela went back to her less than shabby hotel room. She stared at herself in the mirror, and tried to stop the tears from falling from her green eyes. Sam loved her. She loved Sam. She was going to hell. She knew away that she could stop herself from going to hell. Bu oh what was the point, if even then, she still couldn't love Sam?

Sam needed answers. he knew two people, who he knew he wasn't gong to get them from. "I'm heading out." He told his brother. Dean just nodded, and Sam wondered what he knew. Since when was his brother, that damn quiet. Since when did his brother, nod instead of talk. Sam left. But he didn't ask questions. He went to Bela's hotel, and he laid with her there.

He was here, and he was quiet. Bela was groaning, his head between her legs. Bela's back arched and she wondered what was going on. But her thoughts quickly subsided, as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed her, and colors floated before her eyes.

She's done, and Sam didn't want to leave. Back to thoughts, back to doubts. God knows that he never wanted to doubt her. But the idea that she could kill him, for the right price, was something that was very probable. She let him lay with her.

Neither of them said a thing.

Dean was cooking up a plan on how to stop her from murdering them. He could tell that Sam agreed, no matter how much it hurt him. Dean didn't tell him why Bela wanted to kill them, he wasn't sure that the moose could take it. He didn't tell him that she was likely to die afterward. But if she didn't come to kill them, nobody would be there to pick up the phone, and Dean wouldn't feel to bad about her and Sam never seeing each other again.

Bela knew she only had a little while. Not even. Before she killed someone or went to hell. Or both. She didn't know, who said you could ever trust demons? Bela, however, liked to handle things, and she was sure that the sneaky bastards couldn't find a loophole in the deal they had made. It wasn't for sure though. Bela wanted Sam. Bela did not want to go to hell.

She wasn't at her room. Sam wanted to see her one more time. Before she tried to kill him and it was all ruined. The love he had for her, was different that he love he had for Jess. Bela was more like a drug, this thing he couldn't get enough of. It was weird though, because he did love her, he knew he did. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to tell her it was going to be okay, and he wanted to make promises that he wouldn't have to forget about.

He'd found her a long time ago. They didn't do anything naughty. Bela just let him hold her. That's all it seemed he wanted to do. Bela supposed she would never understand him, the brick wall that was Sam Winchester. She'd only ever love him.

The time came around that they both were dreading.

A sad glint in both their eyes.

As Bela headed to kill Sam.

And Sam headed to never see Bela again.

The motel room was quiet.

The car was loud.

The two men's sleeping forms were visible in the darkness.

The other headlights were blinding.

When Bela shot, the form deflated. She yanked the blankets to be faced with a blow-doll. She felt herself sinking, even when the phone rang. And she cried and prayed, one last I love you to Sam, before the growling came, and her world became dark again.

Dean didn't know whether to be happy or say. Facing his brother with the truth. The tall man glared down at his older brother. "How could you not tell me?" He questioned, before walking away. But Dean had done, what he'd had to do, to save their broken little family, even if it tore them apart, too.

Sam was sad, no doubt about. Everyone he loved, always seemed to die. Jess, and now Bela, too. What was he to do, if everything he loved, was going to leave him to sit in self loathing. Mourning is hard, but he sent out one last though, "I love you.", to his Bela, and headed back to the car, and reminded himself that family was important, too.


End file.
